Previous image recorders providing film copies of CRT images require precise mechanical, optical and electronic adjustments to provide the optimum reproduction image quality. Furthermore, the adjustments, having been made, require constant attention and readjustment to maintain the performance of the image recorder apparatus. The individual adjustment parameters of the image recorder may either be adjusted independently or if necessary, adjusted in combination due to the interaction of the various signals in the image recorder apparatus. Moreover, the adjustment is further complicated by the two-dimensional nature of the image recorder, requiring the adjustments to be provided in both dimensions. In spite of the extremely complex nature of the alignment apparatus and processes, a practical image recorder must maintain the alignment and provide for realignment with minimal interruption with the use of the image recorder.
For various reasons, it is inappropriate to do all images at highest resolution. But, for pictures done with differing resolutions, e.g., 4000 and 2000 lines, the resulting color renditions do not match. Thus exact color matching of different resolutions is important.